concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Waits Concerts 1990s
1990 *Tom Waits: vocals, piano, guitar, bullhorn *Ralph Carney: horns *Matt Brubeck: cello *Greg Cohen: upright bass *Prairie Prince: percussion, drums *Jay Raoul Rowdy(?): accordion, keyboards December 30, 1990 Center For The Performing Arts, San Jose, CA December 31, 1990 Orpheum Theatre, San Francisco, CA 1991 March 15-16, 1991 Sunset Sound Studios, Hollywood, CA (Studio recordings of "Little Man" & "I'm Not Your Fool Anymore", with Teddy Edwards for Mississippi Lad) 1992 May 30, 1992 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (Benefit for the LA Riot, with Fishbone, Los Lobos & Chuck E. Weiss and the Goddamn Liars) September ?, 1992 US TV "Arsenio Hall show" interviewed & Performing "Goin' Out West" November 3, 1992 German TV "Ronny Williams TV Show" (unverified) 1993 1994 1995 1996 February 4, 1996 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA (Don Hyde Legal Defense Fund Benefit, to raise money to help pay legal costs generated by his LSD charge) February 16, 1996 Century Plaza Hotel, Los Angeles, CA (short acoustic set at "John Huston Award For Artists' Rights Foundation" honoring Martin Scorcese) March 12, 1996 Luther Burbank Center, Santa Rosa, CA (guests with John Prine concert, joining the encores with Bonnie Raitt) August 11, 1996 Raven Theatre, Healdsburg, CA (second Don Hyde Legal Defense Fund Benefit, to raise money to help pay legal costs generated by his LSD charge. At this time accusations against Hyde had been dropped, but there were still more bills to pay. With Tom Waits: vocals, piano, bullhorn, Ralph Carney: saxophone, horns (introduced before 'Tango Till They're Sore'), Charlie Sexton (guitar) & Charlie Musselwhite (harp, harmonica) 1997 June 21, 1997 UCLA Wadsworth Theatre, Los Angeles, CA ("Allen Ginsberg Tribute" at performing the Jack Kerouac song: "On The Road/Home I'll Never Be") 1998 March 29, 1998 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA ("Not In Our Name: Dead Man Walking, The Concert", benefit for Murder Victim's Families For Reconciliation & Hope House, performing "The Fall of Troy", "Walk Away", "Goin’ Out West" & "Jesus Gonna Be Here" and the finale of "Innocent When You Dream") March 31, 1998 KCRW-FM, Los Angeles, CA (US Radio "Morning Becomes Eclectic", hosted by Chris Douridas, performing "Filipino Box Spring Hog", "Fall Of Troy" & "I Can't Wait To Get Off Work") 1999 March 20, 1999 Paramount Theatre, Austin, TX (SXSW '99, South by Southwest music conference. Tom Waits: vocals, piano, bullhorn. Smokey Hormel: guitar, banjo. Larry Taylor: bass. Stephen Hodges: drums) AprIl 1, 1999 Burbank Airport, Los Angeles, CA (VH-1 "Storytellers", with Larry Taylor (upright bass) & Smokey Hormel (guitar, banjo and percussion). Broadcast May 23, 1999) Tom Waits Mule Variations Tour (June 1999 - May 2000) *Tom Waits: vocals, piano, guitar, bullhorn *Larry Taylor: upright bass, guitar *Smokey Hormel: guitar, banjo, mandolin *Danny McGough: keyboards *Andrew Borger: drums, marimba, percussion June 9-10, 1999 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA June 12-14, 1999 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA July 13-14, 1999 Cirkus, Stockholm, SWE July 16-18, 1999 Metropol Theatre, Berlin, GER July 20-21, 1999 Congres Centrum, The Hague, NED (Casey Waits guested on drums for "Big In Japan" on the 21st) July 23-25, 1999 Teatro Comunale, Florence, ITY August 23-24, 1999 Hummingbird Centre, Toronto, ON August 26-27, 1999 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL August 29-30, 1999 State Theatre, Minneapolis, MN September 19-21, 1999 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA September 23-25 & 27, 1999 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY September 27, 1999 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show with David Letterman", performing "Chocolate Jesus") October 12-13, 1999 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO October 13, 1999 Boulder, CO (US Radio "Studio-C with Bret Saunders" on KBCO. Interviewed and performing "Picture In A Frame", "Fall Of Troy", "Can't Wait To Get Off Work" & "Jesus Blood Never Failed Me") October 15, 1999 Hult Center, Eugene, OR October 17, 1999 Orpheum Theatre, Vancouver, BC October 18-19, 1999 5th Avenue Theatre, Seattle, WA October 19, 1999 Seattle, WA (US Radio "The Mountain Music Lounge" on KMTT. Interviewed and performing "Hold On" & "Picture In A Frame") October 30, 1999 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA (Bridge School Benefit 1999)